Underneath the Red Cloak
by Misery Severity
Summary: Here's a dark fairy tale about Amy Rose as Little Red Riding Hood and Sonic the Monster he never knew he was. Based on a poem I've written. Rated M for Sexual Themes and Vague Darkness.


**A/N: Here's another fairytale-esque story based on a poem I wrote. This time, it's darker and more sinister than I thought. I hope you enjoy!**

 **And please, DO NOT steal the poem I wrote.**

* * *

Underneath the Red Cloak

 _Here is a fairy tale storybook_

 _About me underneath the red cloak._

I am walking through the woods to find my way home. As I am walking, I have come to this. The monster that has been stalking me—throughout my whole journey by foot—and has fallen in love with me.

 _I sense you're concealing in the woods._

 _I feel scared and misunderstood._

 _You're growling under the moonlight._

 _Amber eyes glow in dusk and twilight._

I don't know what he is. He's somewhat a hybrid between a hedgehog and a werewolf. With a closer inspection, he seems very pleased to see me.

I've never been this terrified before in my life.

 _I sense your dangerous mind._

 _Your claws and fangs combined._

 _You are lurking me in the black trees._

 _You are seeking me with please._

 _I only sense your glowing stars of death._

 _I smell blood coming from your breath._

I don't know what he wants. Is it me? Why me? Why is he suddenly fallen for me? How dare he feels passion towards me if we are two different species?

 _What is it that you want?_

 _Is it me you want to haunt?_

 _Ember is flaming in your eyes._

 _You are full of lust in fireflies._

I don't even know his name. Yet—he looks so familiar.

 _Who are you? What is your name?_

 _Are you playing some atrocious game?_

 _You caught me in the middle of the trail._

 _Your surrounding has been prevailed._

 _The closer you stand and stare._

 _The lunar flashes, glows and glares._

 _Are you about to devour me?_

 _Are you hear to take over me?_

I have never been this afraid before in my life. Should I even be this afraid?

 _I don't know who you are and strangely,_

 _Something more appears very vaguely._

Suddenly, something is happening to me. I am being hypnotized by his glowing eyes. I'm now feeling something more in between him and I. What is wrong with me? Is this even right to be imprinted by a strange who is part monster?

 _I sense more bleeding lust;_

 _Passion and eroticism in between us._

 _There is an imprint with an evil stranger._

 _The adrenaline glees despite the danger._

 _Your façade appears near mines._

 _My sensitivity and your seduction combines._

That's when I realized that I can no longer resist. I have fallen in love with this strange creature whom I still don't know his name.

 _Soon, it became more than just a kiss._

 _The ardency alters into aggressive bliss._

 _Instantly, you had me down on Earth's crust;_

 _Your seduction turns into erotic lust._

 _I am now the weak, vulnerable victim._

 _You are turning more forcefully wicked._

He has pulled me down on the ground. He is taking advantage of me. He ripped my red cloak off into pieces until I am fully bare underneath his skin. He then inserts himself inside of me. The pain is unbearable, but at the same time…

I just can't resist his hypnotic seduction and lust.

I told him not to stop. He remained obeisant with my words.

He kept going and going… and going… with his fangs biting my neck. Soon, he came inside of me.

 _I never knew I would become a fallen angel._

 _I never knew I'd fall in love with the Devil._

 _I wonder if this is a sparkling nightmare;_

 _Don't wake me up from this unreal lust affair._

 _Suddenly, now have I realized,_

 _This is only a dream of dark paradise._

After the mission in which I can't even tell if it's painful lust or sweet passion, he's gone. He disappears into the darkness. He has left me here all alone.

And then… this happened.

He has devoured me. It turns out that he's only wants me for my body and not for my love. He has taken control over my body by being sadistic against my own will.

He clawed me… until blood comes out of me. He couldn't resist the instincts, that's why. Then, everything went black.

 _I have woken up on the ground_

 _Completely motionless and down,_

 _With my cloak blanketing my body;_

 _This is all only a surreal deadly dream_

 _As I am drowning in my own bloody stream_

 _And tragically… I am left with nobody._

I have never felt this heartbroken before. Not before my untimely death, I realized who he is now. Those familiar eyes and fur around his body… it came to me now.

He's… he's really Sonic the Hedgehog.

But… in a strange form that I can't make out why he suddenly altered into.

I just want to get up and go after him and tell him I know who he is now.

Sadly… the blood is being lost too much. I can't breathe. I am losing my breath.

This is when I realized… that I am too late.

Everything has turned pitch black.

My name is Amy Rose… and I have died, mauled by the love of my life.

~~X~~

What have I done?

I have killed her.

I just don't know what's wrong with me or why I have turned into this kind of monster.

I—I just can't live without her.

She's my only hope and the love of my life right before I have changed.

Damn you, instincts. How dare you turned me into the creature I have become! Because of you, I lost her. I loved her.

I was about to tell her that I have changed, but she didn't seem to recognize me. She looked so terrified—in that gorgeous red cloak—when she made eye contact with me. I wanted to tell her that it's only me. She didn't seem to believe me.

Then, I did this ability that I never knew I could do. I hypnotized her. To only get the glimpse of her memory. It didn't work well.

Because—my instincts have become more severe when I raped her without my own knowledge. The rape have became deadly. I inadvertently clawed her not before I disappeared before her very eyes.

I had to run away. At the same time, I want her back. It was too late. I have never been this miserable and heartbroken before in my life.

I have lost both my mind and the love of my life.

I can't live like this anymore.

I have to do something to end it all.

I bring one of my claws to my own throat. And…

I make a deep slit, allowing my own blood to pour out.

I lay down on the ground, allowing myself to fade away into the deep dark abyss.

I closed my eyes… and my breath is no more.

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog… and I have tuned into a deadly monster, a monster that will hurt anyone…

No more.


End file.
